¡By You!
by Lin Zu
Summary: -Takano no se rendirá ese día de San Valentín y hará todo lo posible para poder seguir enamorando a su Ritsu- Pasen y lean! ;D


Bien… la respectiva dueña de SH es Nakamura-sama, esto es solo mi imaginación c: Ahh… este fic es dedicado a Ari! Espero que te guste a ti y a todos uwu 3 feliz San Valentín!

**¡By you !**

"_Le daré mi amor a solo uno: Tú_

_Aun así no pueda encontrarte_

_Solo puedo ver a uno: Tú_

_Mi amor_"

Hoy es el día de "San Valentín" más conocido como el día del amor y la amistad, donde los amigos se reúnen a pasar un buen rato entre ellos y las parejas enamoradas se dedican a estar juntas. Se regalan chocolates, flores, peluches o si no se van a parques, se dedican serenatas, miran las estrellas y tienen "su noche especial".

Me pregunto cuándo será el día que podré hacer eso junto a ti, Ritsu. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos, no, han pasado 10 años que no nos volvíamos a encontrar, mis días en aquellos tiempos eran demasiado largos sin ti, las horas y los minutos… Ni que decir de ellos, no tenían mucho sentido. En el día de San Valentín podía ver a mucha gente feliz junto a su pareja, riendo y conversando, eso… me daba un poco de envidia.

"_En este espacio, he sido de él_

_Mi amor sin ningún hogar,_

_Y aún hoy, no ha sido mucho tiempo"_

Ahora te tengo en frente mío, trabajas duro y fuerte como en todos los días, solo para demostrarles a los demás que tu si puedes solo. ¿Sabías que me he enamorado mucho de tu actual tu? No sabes cuánto, aun que has dejado a un lado tu parte tierna y linda, me agradas mucho más ahora. Todos los días, así muestre un rostro serio y neutral frente a ti, estoy esperando a gritos que me digas _"Te amo"_ una frase que tal vez se demore mucho, pero no importa, se que en un determinado momento saldrá de tus labios.

Hey, estás tenso, ¿Y si te invito a salir? Creo que es la mejor para los dos, digo, hace un buen clima y hay un festival de San Valentín en la calle, suena interesante y romántico. Tú aceptas a arrastres míos y todos no más nos quedan mirando con una sonrisa de lado, por ahí Kisa lanza un _"¡Aprovecha todo lo que puedas, Takano!" _Ha! Tonto, eso por supuesto, todos los días lucho por enamorarte de nuevo, ¿Por qué ahora no lo haría?

"_Desde ahora en adelante te amaré y velaré, amándote_

_Donde sea, cuando sea"_

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad, todos está lleno de corazones y cosas rosas, demasiado empalagosos para mi gusto, pero notó que tú te quedas mirando a una pareja que está en uno de los botes del lago del parque, se ven muy enamorados… ¿Será que tu quieres ir haya? Si es así! lo hubieras dicho antes! Tomo de tu mano y rápido nos aproximamos al parque de al frente, tu solo atinabas a decirme que hacía. Luego llegamos a la boletería para rentar un bote, le pague a la señora y te conduje hacía uno de esos botes, nos trepamos y yo empecé a remar.

"_Hoy, por un día, solo te busco a ti_

_Como si estuviese ocupado_

_Mi respiración se detiene y estoy feliz_

_Oh, eres tú, estoy feliz!"_

Veo que te sonrojas, frunces el ceño y apartes la mirada, yo solo me rio, te ves tan lindo así, pero quisiera que habláramos más de nosotros, nuestros gustos, disgustos, lo que sea para conocernos más. La pareja que habíamos visto ahora se está besando, muy apasionados al parecer. Te miro y has tranquilizado tu rostro, aprovecho ese momento para robarte un beso… Si hubieras visto tu rostro, unas chicas en el parque gritaban "Kyaa~" Si ves, hasta ellas se emocionan y tu solo me regañas, novato del mal. Dejo de remar un rato y me siento junto a ti, si tu no comienzas con la preguntas, yo lo haré, amado mío.

"_La melodía del amor me está llamando_

_Amor, esa la letra de la canción_

_Es precisamente nuestra historia_

_Tu y yo haremos cosas bellas"_

-¿Qué animales te gustan? ¿Cuáles son tus dulces favoritos? ¿Cuál es tu talla de camisa?

Cualquiera que te mira, dirán que estás en un interrogatorio, no aguanto las ganas de preguntarte un sin número de cosas, no sabes cuánto anhelo él día en que ambos riamos libremente, que hablemos y hagamos lo que una pareja normal hace, no sabes que dichoso me sentiría yo… Pero ahora que lo pienso, siento que estoy siendo egoísta, ¿Qué sentirás tú? ¿Qué pensarán tu? Me siento tan frustrado al no saber que pensarás…

"_me hace sentirme intranquilo,_

_¿Cómo lo haces tú? "_

Después de unos minutos me respondes poco a poco, tartamudeando y mirando para otro lado que no sean mis ojos ¿Acaso te pongo muy nervioso? ¡Sí que me amas, Ritsu! Ahora ya veo que es lo que está pasando aquí… ¿No es mejor que olvidemos el pasado y los malos entendidos? Lo importantes es que ahora estamos juntos y ya nada nos separará, bueno, yo no permitiré que nos separen otra vez. Una vez que salimos del bote, seguimos caminando por el parque tranquilamente, las parejas estaban tomadas de las manos y diciéndose cosas bonitas, ¿Por qué no lo intento? Poso mi manos sobre la tuya y susurro en tu oído _"Esta noche va ha ser inolvidable para nosotros"_ con uno de mis tonos más sexy y seductores que tengo.

"_No lo sé, no lo sé, te voy a besar_

_Secretamente mientras me sostienes en tus brazos_

_Solo dime, dime que me amas_

_Quédate al lado mío"_

Me encantan tus reacciones, te quedas rojo hasta las orejas y aprietas más mi mano con la tuya, haciendo el paso más rápido, creo que esto está funcionando, ¡debo ser más romántico! Te sigo y nos quedamos en la parada de los autos buses, tú me miras extrañado y yo solo te digo _"Es un secreto" _ sonriéndote. Tomamos un taxi y le di la dirección al conductor para que nos deje en dicho lugar secreto.

"_Solo escúchame_

_Todos los días pienso en ti_

_Donde valla, pienso en ti"_

Llegamos, ya era de noche y la brisa empezaba a hacerse más y más fría, me saqueé mi chaqueta y la puse en tus hombros, tú volviste a regañarme diciéndome _"Takano-san, ¡¿no ves que tú también te puedes enfermar?!"_ Eso no me importa, con tal de que tú estés bien, nada me importa ahora, estos momentos son únicos, estos segundos junto a ti son valiosos.

Subimos las escaleras y luego de que hayamos terminado, te quedaste con la boca abierta y los ojos deleitados, eso tiene mucho sentido, ya que había un hermoso espectáculo de las estrellas, había varias formas con ellas y todas brillaban con una luz propia.

"_Si tú me quieres,_

_Ahora toda la agonía se irá_

_Cree en mí siempre_

_Estaré listo para reír para ti"_

Te diriges hacia las barras que dividen la tierra del lago, miras incrédulo a las estrellas y de tus ojos salen dos gotas cristalinas, luego yo sin poder evitarlo me aproximo a ti y te abrazo por la espalda, quiero sentirte más que nunca, ¿Por qué lloras? Tu coges mis manos que estaban en unidas en tu estomago y yo pensaba que querías que te suelte, pero me tomaste de sorpresa, las enredaste con las tuyas y te arrimaste en mi pecho.

-Takano-san… ¿Por qué haces esto?

"_Donde valla, cuando valla, te veo _

_Te amo mi mente solo te ve a ti _

_Desde ahora en adelante estaremos enamorados" _

¿Por qué hago esto? Es una respuesta fácil, pero tengo que decirlo todos los días, sin cansancio, no me rendiré hasta que ese día llegue, por eso lo diré una y otra vez si es necesario.

-Porque te amo, Ritsu.

Llegue a creer que no todo es malo, ni monótono, conocí todo lo que el amor te puede brindar, que un simple encuentro puede llegar a ser único en la vida, admito que cometí muchos errores sin pensar las consecuencias, pero he dejado todo eso atrás, ahora estás tú, mi motivo de vivir, sonreír y luchar.

_Secretamente mientras me sostienes en tus brazos_

_Solo dime, dime que me amas_

_Quédate al lado mío y escúchame_

Los minutos pasan y tú sigues de espalda sin decirme nada, suelto un suspiro pesado ¿Lo habré logrado esta vez? No lo sé… Siento como te viras y me abrazas, escondiendo tu rostro en mi pecho, y yo alzo con delicadeza tu rostro, viendo como lloras sonrojado y apenado.

-Feliz San Valentín Takano-san…

Fue lo único que me dijiste viéndome a los ojos, porque luego de eso te volviste a esconder en mi pecho. No puede ser más feliz, nos soy conformista, pero con esto me basta por el momento, amado mío.

"_Al final de cuentas el amor… genera vida" _


End file.
